Chained
by doodleauro
Summary: Post-Tangled. What happens in those 'years and years of asking and asking? Danger will come back in strange and threatening forms. Will Eugene and Rapunzel be able to live their 'happily ever after? Rated T for future mild violence and some cursing.
1. Chapter 1

"Today is the day, Pascal!" Rapunzel squeaked happily at her loyal chameleon friend. Pascal groaned and stuck his tongue out at her, still a bit sleepy. Rapunzel chuckled.

"Pascal, I'm getting married today. Remember?" she whispered.

That woke him up.

Chuckling, Rapunzel got up from bed and stretched her arms beside her. She went into her bathroom and looked into the mirror. Her expression was radiant. Her eyes were sparkling, her lips formed into a sweet smile. Even her skin seemed to be glowing with excitement.

In a few hours' time, she was going to be Mrs. Fitzherbert.

A tingling sensation spread over her as she started daydreaming of what being Mrs. Fitzherbert would mean (something she had been doing since Eugene proposed two months ago). It made her ecstatic to know that he would be hers and she would be his. Finally, after two years of beautiful, tender, and even amusing moments with Eugene (because really, who doesn't crack up when they spend time with him?), they were finally promising their lives to each other.

Rapunzel smiled at her own reflection. This was going to be a wonderful day. Taking her brush with a small hand, she started to comb her short, spiky brown hair. It was lovely and soft, and it did make her face seem older and more mature, but she had to admit, sometimes, she really missed her long blonde hair.

But before she could grieve for long, she heard a knock on her door.

"Princess? It's me, Violet. I have brought your breakfast so that we can get started with you."

Violet was the very kind maid who was in charge of helping Rapunzel prepare for the wedding. She was very easy to like, in fact, she and Rapunzel were almost like sisters. Except that Violet called Rapunzel 'princess' all the time and insisted she must enforce the title. Rapunzel usually scoffed or rolled her eyes at that because if... Gothel... ever taught her anything, it was that she -Rapunzel- was the worst candidate for being a princess. In fact, Gothel had described Rapunzel incapable of the role various times.

Gullible, ditsy, vague, sloppy, immature, naïve, clumsy, under dressed... Yep, those were usually the adjectives used to describe her.

"Princess Rapunzel?" Violet called again, snapping Rapunzel back into reality.

"Oh! Uh... Come in, Violet." she said faintly.

So 'mother' had been a bit unkind... But she was gone now, she wouldn't come back. Rapunzel sighed quietly but put on a bright smile. It was her wedding day; she wouldn't let Gothel spoil it, not now when she was _dead_.

"Ugh." Rapunzel shuddered.

_Ok, bad wording_.

Rapunzel walked out of the bathroom as Violet moved into her room. She was carrying a tray with an apple, some strawberry yoghurt, and a slice of bread. Rapunzel sighed gratefully. Now that she thought about it, she WAS a bit hungry.

"Thank you, Violet." Rapunzel said as she smiled.

"No problem, princess." she answered with a bow. "We need to get started on your hair and clothing."

There was something in her voice that made her sound as if she was amused but sorry at the same time. Rapunzel knew exactly why. _Oh, no_, she thought.

"I'm going to have to wear shoes, aren't I?" she asked sadly.

Violet simply laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

"Black or blue, Mr. Fitzherbert?"

Eugene Fitzherbert stood in the corner of his new room (which, by the way was in the palace. A gift from the King and Queen of Corona). Two years ago, he had stolen the lost princess's crown, got chased by guards and a horse through the forest, (which got him landed where Rapunzel's tower was located), got hit and knocked out by a girl-Rapunzel- who possessed a powerful and very solid frying pan. She had hidden his satchel (which contained the crown) from him, then forced him to take her to the lanterns, which she claimed to have dreamed about her entire life. Then he escaped death three times- no. Four times counting when he had actually DIED for Rapunzel, got revived with a magic tear and had then taken her back to the kingdom after finding out she was the lost princess of Corona. Oh, and let's not forget Rapunzel, who happened to have 70 feet of long, blonde magical hair. That girl also happened to be the love of her life.

So he didn't get why mister impatience over there was, well, impatient. It was HIS day after all. The day he'd marry wonderful Rapunzel.

Eugene sighed. Honestly, hadn't he already told the man six times that he'd be wearing the black vest? Nevertheless, he took a small breath and spoke in a calm voice.

"The black, as I said."

The little plump man scoffed but placed the black vest he was holding on Eugene's bed. With a glare at him, the man left the room with nothing but a cold "Good luck."

Unfortunately for the man, that only made Eugene want to roll around the floor laughing.

"Thank you, jolly good sire." he chuckled. _Just wait 'till I'm your boss, _he added in his mind slyly.

Still laughing at his wit, Eugene turned around and walked into his bathroom.

"All right, handsome, time to-"

His sentence was cut as he saw himself in the mirror, and he gasped. But don't get me wrong, he didn't gasp because his face was swollen, or his nose broken or anything of the sort. In fact, it was the complete opposite. His eyes were lit, his cheeks flushed, his mouth seemed to be stuck in that lovely crooked smile of his.

"Huh..."

If he were still Flynn Rider, he'd probably go out and flirt whenever he looked like that (if he'd ever look that happy as a thief), but he wasn't Flynn Rider anymore, nor would he ever be again. He was Eugene Fitzherbert and he was going to be married to Rapunzel very, very soon.

His stomach flipped with a sudden urge; He _had_ to see her. But there were guards outside his door that wouldn't allow him to visit her. According to them, the groom shouldn't see the bride until the wedding. _Nonesense. She's _my _Rapunzel. I can see her whenever I want, she can see me whenever she wants_, he thought determinately. Deep down, he knew that even if he protested, they wouldnt move. He couldn't leave, even if he wanted to.

Sighing for like the third time in ten minutes, Eugene stripped down his night robes and put on his 'fancy pants', as he liked to call them. The 'fancy pants' were black and soft, but that was pretty much the thing that made them 'fancy'. He then slowly put on his white under shirt and his black vest on top. He wondered if he should do something with his hair, but decided Rapunzel would like it better if it was in its usual hairstyle.

"Oh yeah, she's got me wrapped around her finger." he said smiling. Really, Eugene couldn't deny it, he was _crazy_ for Rapunzel. He loved her more than his own life, more than life itself. He knew deserving her was hard, and he thought he really didn't meet the enough requirements, (being an ex-wanted thief by all the kingdom of Corona), but he knew he was close.

There was no doubt in his mind that he and Rapunzel were an extraordinary couple, they were meant for each other.

That's what he thought, before he heard the maid gossiping outside his bedroom.

"Do you think they'll last?" one of them asked.

"I dunno m'dear. That Eugene Fitz'erbert _was_ a wanted thief after all. I mean, who knows if 'e can be trusted?" a rather manly voice answered. Eugene decided to call her 'man-maid'. The other was just 'maid'.

"Well, the princess does seem pretty sure about him... " the normal maid said.

"Oh! Darlin', use your common sense! 'e is probably just marryin' 'er for 'er money!" Man-Maid explained exasperately.

_What?_

"That's a harsh predicament. Besides, you've seen the way they look at each other." Normal maid said softly.

_Thank you, normal maid._

"Fine, I'll give 'im that. But explain how they knew they loved each other in three days time?" the Man-Maid said valiantly, thinking she had silenced the normal maid.

Except she hadn't.

"Well, first of all, t could have been love at first sight, only they didn't realize it was love then, they probably thought it was annoyance or exasperation tingling through their bodies, numbing their brain and accelerating their heartbeat..."

That was true. It _had_ been love at first sight, and they had both thought it was annoyance at one other at first, but throughout the journey they both fell even harder, for good. Eugene smiled absently at his memories and thoughts. _Oh, Rapunzel..._

"Or," the normal maid continued. "After living through near-death experiences, they got closer to each other, which might have made them realize how much they loved each other."

"And 'ow exactly did 'ey 'get closer', may I ask?" the Man-Maid asked, annoyed.

"Well haven't you heard the story, dear?"

"Not really..."

The Normal maid sighed enthusiastically and began to recite the story.

"Well, Princess Rapunzel said that they somehow got trapped in a cave that was quickly flooding. You know, the guards were chasing them- Flynn slash Eugene, actually, and they got trapped in there. Now, don't ask why (because I dont know), but for some reason, Flynn, as he was called by others back then, revealed to her his real name; Eugene Fitzherbert. He thought they might die, you see, and the Princess in exchange, revealed the power of her magic golden hair." she finished.

Somebody-probably the man-maid (or an actual man)- snorted.

"That sure got 'em close."

"Yes. Well we have to take the dress to the Princess. Come on."

And with that, Eugene heard their footsteps echoing through the castle corridors, headed to Rapunzel's room. He was left there frozen and confused.

_'Who knows if I can be trusted?' Is that what everybody thinks of me? To hell with everybody, is that what _Rapunzel _thinks of me?_

He surely hoped not.

He walked over to his bed, his back to the door. _I have to see her_, he thought frantically.

Before he could leave, or really plan on leaving, the doors of his room burst open, and his eyes were suddenly covered by a piece of cloth.

"What the-?" Eugene gasped. He was totally blinded by the piece of fabric, and it annoyed him to not be able to _see_ her.

"Eugene, quiet!" a soft voice snapped jokingly. "Ha!"

He felt small hands fall from the back to his head and turn him around so that they could rest on his chest.

"Now you can't see me and I can't see you. Those guards have nothing to complain about."

Was that...? No.

"_Rapunzel_?"

"Yes, Eugene?" he heard her say. He could almost feel her smirk and her roll of the eyes. She was adorable and amusing. So yes, he laughed.

"You never miss an opportunity to impress me, Blondie." Eugene said as he stretched out a hand for hers. She felt him and placed her petite hand inside of his.

"I don't like bragging off my talent." she answered, and then her soft lips were on his. Her scent overwhelmed him, and he took a step closer to her, trying to close the distance between them. He gently positioned his lips as to deepen the kiss and almost laughed in pleasure. Her free hand moved to his hair, Eugene's went to her cheek and cupped it. They kissed for what felt like hours, until he finally emerged back for breath.

"Hello, Mrs. Fitzherbert." he said absentmindedly. _Wow_. He loved the sound of that.

Rapunzel chuckled softly.

"I love the sound of that." she murmured, her lips slightly resting on his cheek. He chuckled back and smiled.

"I like it t-"

And his lips were busy again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright people. First of all, I'd like to apologize for not updating, but I had writer's block and besides, when I tried to upload the document, fan fiction messed up and deleted it like six times. Second, I'm still going to apologize for this being such a short and crappy chapter, I am _not_ happy with this, but it was the best I could do. I promise my next chapters will be good, though. Ok, enjoy the crappy-ness! **

When we are kids, our only priority in the world is to achieve our incredulous dream. For most girls, that dream consists of marrying a handsome and loving prince. For most boys, the dream consists of becoming a pirate, someone who uses a sword and eye-patch and goes on great adventures with his crew. Little girls and boys everywhere have dreams like this because of love stories like Cinderella or Peter Pan. They all start with a certain hero or heroine who has a back story that untangles itself to create chain events.

Now, if you want to understand this story, you must know HOW it all began. Otherwise you won't understand WHAT made the chain events happen.

And thus, I bring you back to the start of Eugene's life after he proposed to Rapunzel, who happened to be the Lost -found- princess of Corona.

"Pass the muffin."

"Hmm."

"Eugene."

Eugene Fitzherbert snapped back to reality as Rapunzel giggled merrily at his lack of attention.

"You're very distracted today." she said, reaching for the muffin he didn't pass.

"It's your fault," Eugene said as he wrapped an arm around Rapunzel's waist. "Your beauty stuns me..."

She giggled and blushed, her cheeks turning a bright shade of red.

He loved that tone.

Eugene moved his face to her neck and breathed her scent. She smelled exactly like a bouquet of roses, with a hint of vanilla and perhaps lavender. It drove him nuts and it certainly made him want to embrace her and kiss her until he ran out of breath.

"I didn't know you were so romantic." she breathed.

Eugene chuckled. "Yes, well, Flynn Rider doesn't approve of it, but I don't give a- ARG!"

SQUEAK.

Rapunzel's frog had climbed on to Eugene's shoulder and stuck his tongue into his ear. Completely annoyed, Eugene grabbed the green chameleon by the tail and brought him close to his face.

"You evil little beast!" Eugene yelled jokingly as the frog snickered at his obvious discomfort. "You know I hate that."

This time, Rapunzel was the one to let out a soft laugh.

"Oh, he's nothing but a big sweetheart." she quoted.

"Ha, ha" Eugene said sarcastically, rolling his eyes and taking a bite of whatever he was holding with his other hand.

"Ugh. Watermelon." he grunted as he realized he had just bit into his least favorite fruit. Why had he even brought it? For all he knew, Rapunzel hated it too...

"Blondie, you don't like watermelon, do you?"

Silence.

"Hey, Blondie?"

Rapunzel had leaned into his chest and was staring at the clouds with a peaceful look on her face. Her cheeks were slightly flushed and her lips were formed into a soft smile. Eugene took her hand and rested his chin on the top of her head. He glanced at the spot the was looking at in the sky, and she sighed.

Eugene laughed. "Lovely weather, isn't it?"

"Hmm... Let's hope it's like this for the wedding..." she breathed sleepily.

Eugene's heart warmed. THE WEDDING. Yes, in two days, he and Rapunzel would finally be each other's. Eugene had always been hers, of course. Since the moment he agreed to take her to see the lanterns, he knew there was something special about Rapunzel.

Eugene kissed the top of her head and held her closer to his chest, feeling her rise and fall with every breath she took. As he looked at Rapunzel's face, he saw her eyelids were slowly shutting close and so he breathed their song in her ear:

"ALL AT ONCE, EVERYTHING LOOKS DIFFERENT NOW THAT I SEE YOU."

Rapunzel smiled faintly and squeezed his hand.

"I love you." she whispered.

"I love you most." Eugene answered.

The slender princess yawned and moaned. "Stop it and just kiss me already."

"Yes, your highness." Laughing at his beautiful fiancee, Eugene obliged and touched his lips to hers, before she smiled and dozed off in his arms.


	4. Chapter 4

Rapunzel was a very special girl with a very special back-story. She had been kidnapped from her parents - King Racham and Queen Adelinde of Corona - by a selfish woman named Gothel. Gothel raised Rapunzel as her own child and only fed her lies about the world, telling her it was selfish and cruel, dark and mean. Rapunzel had believed that, until certain thief climbed up her window on a summer morning, and the rest is history. Flynn- or Eugene, had brought her back to her REAL parents and she had resumed her position as princess of Corona. After reading fairytales, Rapunzel thought being a princess was easy, she thought one only had to smile and be polite to everyone. She was partly right. What she didn't know was _all_ she had to learn; history, science, math, etiquette, princess duties, and _Spanish_.

Why she had to learn Spanish? She would never know.

"¡_Princesa_! ¿No le he repetido varias veces que _necesito_ que ponga atención en clase?" Mrs. Martinez snapped. Rapunzel nodded slightly. She had been daydreaming about Eugene. Again. She honestly couldn't say she had been paying attention, because she hadn't been doing that at all. Besides, she was already giving a great effort into Spanish; it was just too difficult for her. She really didn't know what Mrs. Martinez had said, she only had a clue, and watermelon was involved. Although, Rapunzel doubted anyone would look that fierce when talking about watermelons.

Mrs. Martinez sighed and made a hand gesture that implied Rapunzel was dismissed.

"Gracias." Rapunzel murmured gratefully.

As she stepped out of the room, a warm, strong and tan arm circled her waist. She felt Eugene's chest against her back and his cheek on the left side of her face. He smelled strongly of freshly mown grass and a little dirt.

She loved that scent.

"How was your lesson, señorita?" he whispered.

"Hello, señor Fitzherbert." Rapunzel chuckled as he moved his lips to rest on her cheek. The gesture made her breathless, but she mastered enough force to continue speaking.

"It was awful." she gasped. _Way to go_. _He's got you cornered_, a part of her said.

_I know_, the other part brightly answered.

Eugene gently turned her around to face him and slowly slid his lips just on the corner of her mouth. Just when Rapunzel thought he was going to kiss her, he laughed.

"May I ask why?"

Her breathing was coming in gasps now, and her heart felt as though it were going to jump out of her chest.

"I got scolded because I was daydreaming." Rapunzel said in a voice barely more than a whisper.

"About?" he pressed, one of his hands finding hers.

Oh, he knew what she had been daydreaming about. Eugene was just stubborn and eager to hear it come out of her. But Rapunzel figured he had already won, so she mumbled the truth.

"You, you little cheater."

He heard laughter and his mouth _finally_ slipped onto hers, kissing her in a very earnest and passionate way. After a few seconds of what he liked to call 'Eugene kissing', 'Flynn kissing' came in, and his hand slid to her waist and pulled her closer. Her hands circled his neck and she sighed with contentment.

For both of them, when they kissed each other, all their senses came alive. She could smell his wonderful scent, hear his deep breathing, feel his soft hands caressing her, she could taste his sweet lips... When kissing, it all made sense. When they were together, it all made sense. All the questions she had had before where answered.

Was he the one? _Yes_.

Could he be trusted? _Absoloutely_.

Were they both madly in love with one another?

"I love you." he mumbled against her lips.

_Obviously._

"I love you too. Just stop it. I might die when I forget how to breathe."

Chuckling, Eugene kissed her cheek tenderly.

"I'm that good, aren't I?"

"Yep. Now let me leave. I'm tired." 

Eugene lifted his hands over his head in mock surrender.

"Alright! Alright! Could I at least escort you to your dormitory, princess?" he chuckled in a very bad attempt to sound British.

Rapunzel giggled and pecked his cheek. "Fine. But I'm going to need special transport to-"

"Say no more!" Eugene interrupted and snatched her up from the waist into his arms as he walked them towards Rapunzel's room, their laughter echoing through the walls.

..oOo..

"_Rapunzel._"

Everything was dark. Pitch black and cold as ice. The only thing you could see were those little color lights when you close your eyes. Nothing else. It was as if the whole darkness could suck her in and never allow her to resurface. It truly was terrifying.

But Rapunzel was not afraid of the dark. She knew that if she couldn't see, then whatever lurked in the darkness _couldn't_ possibly see her back; it was black.

What Rapunzel was afraid of was the owner of the voice that had just called her name. It was a manly voice, harsh and mean and hoarse. Maybe it was an old man, (and most old men weren't scary or even bad), but then again, how did he know her name? Mastering up all the courage that she possessed, Rapunzel spoke;

"Who's there?"

She heard a sinister chuckle coming somewhere behind her. Rapunzel ran, she just ran because she still couldn't see _who_ else was there with her. The fact that she couldn't even identify the chilly voice made her very annoyed.

"Oh, I am so very rude. Allow me to show you the world."

Rapunzel was _definitely _annoyed right now. What did the stranger mean? What was he even talking about? 'Show you the world'? Everything was black!

In that very second, the lights seemed to turn on, but in a very strange way; it was as if Rapunzel _were_ the light. She looked down at where she expected her body should be, and it was. She could see her slender frame; her torso, her arms, her legs. What she could _still_ not see, was the man.

"What-" Rapunzel began to say, but she got cut off.

"Save your breath, dear. I am here to… deliver a message." The bodiless manly voice rasped menacingly. It was a croon, caressing her skin but leaving a trail of Goosebumps behind… It made Rapunzel cringe in terror, and so she decided it was best to keep quiet and so she pressed her lips tightly together.

"Good girl." The man praised. "Now, I am here to deliver a message, as I've already stated. You must remember the night Mr. Rider _died._"

Remember? Of course she remembered. She had seen how it happened… It was definitely the most heartbreaking moment of her life… She had seen how Eugene held her loosely, how he had managed to tell her she was his new dream… How he had slowly slipped away into unconsciousness. At that moment, Rapunzel had died herself, she had lost him (or at least she _thought _she had lost him then). It seemed silly to her that the man even asked if she remembered it because it was pretty difficult to forget something like that.

Rapunzel nodded, even though she wasn't sure the man could actually see her, let alone be real. She could almost feel him smiling, satisfied at her terror of him.

"Then I only have to say, all things come back, Rapunzel. Killing somebody will receive a negative consequence. I will be the one to deliver it."

And with the cold rush of air, Rapunzel saw two depthless brown eyes, sparkling with hatred and bitterness from the other side of the dark room. She screamed and ran for her life. She ran, and ran, and ran, and ran, screaming for somebody to help her! She felt her lungs beginning to tire, her knees were bending and her heart was beating a thousand miles per hour. Just as she felt the man was catching up to her, she fell onto the cold floor.

..oOo..

**MUAHAHA! Cliffhanger! :D**

**Things are going to get a bit more interesting from now on. I have the next four chapters written, but I have to work on the dialogue and loopholes in the plot, so I probably won't update in a while **

**On the bright side, ****I gave names to the King and Queen.****  
><strong>**The King's name is Racham, which means mercy and compassionate.****  
><strong>**The Queen's name is Adelinde, which means noble, soft, and tender. Just thought I'd let you know :)****  
><strong>**Also, I made my own Tangled glossary because I got confused the first time I saw the movie with these phrases:******

**["Alright, Blondie."****  
><strong>**"Rapunzel."****  
><strong>**"**_**Gesundheit**_**."]******

**["**_**Garçon**_**, your finest table, please!"]******

**["Frankly, I'm too scared to ask about the frog."****  
><strong>**"Chameleon."****  
><strong>**"**_**Nuance**_**."]******

**So I was: 'OMG! Eugene speaks foreign!'****I didn't even know **_**nuance**_** wasn't foreign.******

**Any who, I googled the words, here are their meanings:******

**Gesundheit is German for 'Bless you'.******

**Garçon is French for 'chap' or 'boy'.******

**Nuance is English; it means 'indifference'.******

**Yay!******

**I feel smarter because of Tangled.******

**About the weird Spanish lesson, you must already know English is not my native language. Guess which one is? Yep, Spanish.****  
><strong>**What Mrs. Martinez said was:****  
><strong>**"¡**_**Princesa**_**! ****¿No le he repetido varias veces que **_**necesito**_** que ponga atención en clase?"****  
><strong>**Which means:****  
><strong>**"**_**Princess**_**! Haven't I repeated myself to you various times saying I **_**need**_** for you to pay attention in class?"****  
><strong>***insert skeptical Eugene expression here*****  
><strong>**And watermelon in Spanish is 'sandía'.****  
><strong>**...****  
><strong>***insert bored expression of Flynn here.*******

**I'm not psyched about speaking it, though. Nor am I showing off. I just saw a video of some girls meeting Eugene in Disney World yesterday and one it kinda went like:******

**[Eugene: This way ladies.******

**Girl 1: Hello, señor Fitzherbert. Nice to meet you.******

**Eugene: It's nice to meet you too.]******

**It inspired me for the short fluffy part of the chapter and I loved it. Eugene kept smoldering at the camera. I'll post the link on my profile soon :D******

**Oh, and who caught my second inspiration? I tried to avoid writing the literal piece of art, but it's still there :)****  
><strong>**HINT: it's a song by a famous nickelodeon star.******

**That's it, try to guess which one it is, (or don't). It's fun though. I think. (And I'll mention you in the next AU? Ok. Just play, please. I'm lonely.)****Wait! I know! If you guess you'll win an awesome Flynn Rider doll! With his very own satchel and frying pan! *gasp* it's also **_**INVISIBLE**_**! ****  
><strong>**Yep. Freak out.******

**Anyways, thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so sorry! I didn't update in more than a week! I've been on Tumblr, living my dream of **_**roleplaying Rapunzel.**_** Heck. Yes. It's so awesome, you guys. **_**But,**_** it's not an excuse for not updating. I really am sorry! I wish I could garentee that it won't happen again, but then there is another problem; **_**freaking writer's block.**_** I didn't know what I should make them say at all! I am sooo sorry.**

**Ok I'll stop.**

**Anyways, REVIEWS!**

**day dreamer xo15: Thank so much, dear! I'm glad you like it.**

**Liz McCallus: You guessed! I just loved that song so much, I **_**had**_** to relate it to my favorite couple, and thus, the chapter was created. And thank you :)**

**sunnyprincessbird: Thank you! I actually was worried I was sounding a bit lame with my vocabulary, but I'm relieved I'm not :D And oh, yes. I did remember the 'simpatico' bit, but since it's in Spanish (which is my native language), I did understand what it said :) Thanks for noticing, though.**

**WhatsMyAge: The plot thickens, indeed. It's gonna get darker. I know, I'm evil. But I think you'll like it :D And yes, Eugene is **_**very, very, very**_** sexy. ;) **

**FairyTaleLover6: Thank you! And no, I don't really watch the movie in Spanish, since the voice actors sound dead when they speak… I love the songs in Spanish, though :D **

**Nicole Billings: Thank you!**

**And thank you to all who subscribed 3 I love youuuuu!**

**Anyhoo, hope you like it!**

_**I sadly don't own Tangled, or Eugene, or Pascal, or Rapunzel. –dies-**_

**..oOo..**

Rapunzel felt the cold and hard stone floor beneath her chest. She could feel a painful bruise starting to form on her hip bone from the unexpected fall, but she couldn't bring herself up to examine it. She was numb, and scared, and breathless with fear. She was worried that the man with those evil eyes would catch up to her, and she'd just be lying on the floor, with her eyes tightly shut and her fists curled up into a ball. Her heart was racing, and a cool drop of sweat fell from her temple onto her cheek. _Come on, Rapunzel. Get up!_ she chided herself. Any minute now, the man would catch her and hurt her... Or worse...

That moment was taking an awful lot to arrive, so Rapunzel slightly opened one of her eyes to reveal that nothing was dark anymore. At least not _pitch_ black kind of darkness drowned her room, a tinge of sunlight was coming from her window. _Her window._ _Her room_.

Of course, it had only been a dream! She must've remembered something unpleasant before going to sleep, or perhaps it was common to dream of the killing of your fiancée.

But everything was fine now, she shouldn't worry about this. _It was just a dream, _she repeated to herself. With a sigh, Rapunzel lifted herself off the ground and smoothed her nightgown. She threw herself to her bed and closed her eyes, hoping for better dreams to fill her in sleep.

What Rapunzel didn't know was that she'd be having that same horrible nightmare the next three weeks.

..oOo..

He heard light footsteps coming from his window.

"Eugene." A small voice called from the darkness. He knew who it belonged to; Rapunzel, the one with the key to his heart. He just loved the way his name escaped through her lips; it was soft, like a caress. It was smooth and warm, and just for the sake of hearing it again, he pretended to still be asleep.

"Eugene?"

Angels were singing.

"Yes?" he asked softly.

"Oh. Sorry for waking you up..." Rapunzel said as she made her way to his bed and tucked herself into its covers, her hand moving to his face. He felt her gently tracing his eyes, his brows, his perfect nose, his lips...

"It's all right, Blondie. What's wrong?"

She was quiet for a minute, and Eugene knew she was hesitating to tell him what bothered her.

"Hey." he said as he moved his face closer to hers. "Are you all right?"

Rapunzel sighed sadly and Eugene's heart broke at the sound. He kissed her soft cheek and felt it was wet. Had she been crying?

"I'm scared..." she whispered, taking his hand.

"Why?"

Rapunzel sighed again. She didn't want to worry him, but she had to let her feelings out somehow. Something had been troubling her all week and it was eating her alive, keeping it in. So she took a deep breath and spoke.

"I'm worried because I've been hearing voices in my room and even sometimes in my sleep..."

_What? Voices?_

"Voices?" Eugene asked to make sure he heard correctly. Hearing sounds at night was normal, but _Voices?_ That seemed a bit off.

He placed one hand over her torso and scooted her into his chest. Eugene felt her slightly trembling between his arms. That never was a good sign. Whenever Rapunzel was nervous was when something was _really_ scaring her, and it took much to scare her. She was very brave and could take almost any situation placed upon her.

"Well, one voice, actually. A man. But not just any man, it sounds hoarse... Old... It keeps telling me..." Rapunzel stopped talking. One thing was to let her feelings and troubles out; another thing was to worry Eugene for something she might be imagining.

"Telling you what?" he asked worriedly.

Would he worry too much if she told him? Yes. Would he do something stupid like sneak into her room at night every day? Yes, but it didn't sound stupid at all. I'm fact, it sounded _wonderful_. But she couldn't let her selfish side take over her. Of course she loved snuggling Eugene, but if it only happened if he was worried, she felt it would be like forcing him to risk getting caught in her room every day. It wasn't fair for him.

"Oh, nothing. It's not important." she decided to answer. _Please let it go_, Rapunzel begged inwardly.

Unfortunately, Eugene was just as stubborn as she was.

"I'm not going back to sleep until you tell me what's wrong." he warned.

"Oh, all right!" she said in frustration.

Rapunzel sobbed as she spoke. "He keeps reminding me of... Of how you... You..." Blinking back tears, she lowered her voice and whispered into his ear "He makes me feel awful. He says you don't love me because of my short dead hair. He says you'll die for good any day, and that it would all be my fault." She gulped, hot tears spilling from her bright green eyes. "He said that I will pay for killing you, that he'd get me for that!"

"Hey, hey... Don't cry... I hate it when you cry..." he said, burying his face to her short brown hair. "You know I love you the way you are. And my quick leaving wasn't your fault AT ALL. I did it all by myself, for you."

She sniffed. "Yeah..."

He kissed the top of her head and chuckled. "You trust an old man more than me?" he added jokingly.

Rapunzel breathed a small laugh and shook her head.

"That's what I thought." Eugene teased. "Now go sleep, Blondie. You'll need it if you want to dance with me tomorrow."

She snorted and moved her head from under his to look directly into his eyes.

"I thought Flynn Rider didn't dance."

"That's because Flynn Rider never got his princess, Eugene did. He loves her and would do anything for her, even _dancing_."

Eugene felt the warmth of her blush radiating into his own skin. Just as he was about to comment on it, her lips were suddenly on his.

"You're going to be an awful prince." she mumbled tiredly after a few seconds of kissing.

"Why do you think so?" he asked a bit worriedly. Was she having second thoughts about getting married?

"Because," Rapunzel stifled a yawn and pulled his head closer to her lips. Her voice got softer with every word. "You are making a very bad job at keeping your princess focused."

And right there, curled into his chest, her tear tracks beginning to fade, Rapunzel drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

..oOo.. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Right. So I'm sick and all and I'm so dumb and distracted because instead of writing chapters in order, I wrote the ending first and now I'm working my way up to chapter 6, 7, 8, 9. BLAH BLAH. So I guess, this will have a minimum of 15 chapters. It's a long, complicated story with backstories (Yes, I have Eugene's and Gothel's, and a little Young Rapunzel). So, I apologize for the long wait and the crappy fluff-only chapter, but I'm happy to say, it will not be in vain, this story is about to get juicy. **

**Review time!**

**twihardandveryobsessed: Oh really? XD Don't be afraid to guess! You'll find out soon enough, though. So don't worry. And thank you!**

**KiraAirenHunter: Thank you so much! I'm glad you like it! :)**

**RadosianStar: He's evil. He's close to one of the characters. That's all I'm gonna say. You'll find out in about two chapters :D**

**sunnyprincessbird: Bahaha, thank you! I wrote that little line while I watched the Tangled credits (yeah, I know. Weird), and there was this little image of him dancing with Punzie, so I was like um…That's two times I've seen them dancing. I have to write about that. So here it was XD Glad you like it!.**

**I very sadly don't own Tangled, or Eugene, or Rapunzel, or Pascal… *cries***

..oOo..

She stood in the middle of a deserted hallway somewhere in the castle. Warm, soft hands covered her eyes gently and she could feel his breath close to her ear. He tucked her beneath his chin and turned them around, walking slowly at some direction she couldn't see.

"Where are we going?" she asked, a light smile playing on her lips.

"You'll know it when you smell it." he replied with a smirk.

"Ha-ha. Very funny." she said sarcastically, rolling her eyes under his hands. "So why won't you tell me if I'm already going to know where we are once we get there?"

Eugene couldn't help but chuckle at her tangled response.

"Just trust me."

That's right. She needed to trust him. Trust him to make her feel better and relax about the whole 'I'm having nightmares of my fiancée being stabbed over and over again by some witch who claimed to be my mother and then after that a creepy old man appears in my nightmare AND my room and keeps telling me it's all my fault and that he'll come for revenge and get me someday' thing.

"No."

Eugene sighed exasperatedly and kicked the door in front of him open, the smell of damp grass and blossoming flowers filling their nostrils. She sighed with contentment as he slipped a hand off her face and placed the now free arm around her waist.

"Eugene, I want to see!" she squeaked with a grin. She accelerated their pace enthusiastically and almost dragged Eugene behind her, making him rush to make sure he kept a hand over her large eyes.

"Watch it!"

Rapunzel would've tripped down the stairs if it weren't for his quick Flynn Rider reflexes; he snatched her legs from the ground and walked her down in his arms, settling her back on the ground at the bottom, one hand still miraculously covering her eyes.

"Just walk slowly and trust me." he pleaded.

With a low growl, she muttered "Fine," and crossed her arms stubbornly.

After a few minutes of walking across the palace's garden, Eugene slipped his hand off her face and turned her around to face something she never thought existed until now.

Rapunzel was facing a big tree, no. Not a big tree. She was facing and incredibly large oak tree, with large, thick branches that were covered in leaves of different tones of green. Around that magnificent tree, there was some sort of moat. Visible through the transparent water, fish of all colors swam happily across. The floor was wet and tickled her feet. She looked down, expecting it to be covered in spiky grass, but instead, beautiful flowers of all sorts surrounded them, creating some sort of color blotch that she very much appreciated. She lowered herself onto them, taking in a deep breath, smelling their sweet scent, filling her lungs with the aroma and letting it take over her. She felt the flowers sink beneath her weight and then she felt some rising again when she opened and closed her legs, the gaps between them covering and uncovering the blossoming lilies and violets over and over again. A soft giggle escaped her lips and she looked up to see Eugene grinning at her, he was enjoying her happiness and was secretly proud it was him that made her smile. Okay, not technically; the scene had made her smile, but he had come up with the idea.

She got up from the ground and kissed him full on the mouth as her way of saying thank you. Everything was so beautiful she couldn't even bring herself to speak. She parted away with another giggle and ran across the moat, her bare feet feeling the cool, smooth water slide between her toes. She kept walking to the space left between the enormous tree and the little river and sat down, crossing her legs and patting the grass next to her, a silent invitation for Eugene to join her. With a chuckle, he imitated her actions and sat down at her side, his legs sprawled in font of him. He took a small calm breath and smiled, taking her hand and pressing his lips against it.

They stayed like that for a while, each of them sinking their eyes into the beautiful view around them. They were silent, their hands entwined, their arms touching gently, warming and making each other feel bright and tingly and perfect. Rapunzel would gasp every now and then at an animal that ran across or at a bird she'd spot flying in the sky. A leaf that fell from the tree had landed on her lap and she had inspected it closely, admiring its cracks and stem, wondering what made it a darker green than her eyes. She made a mental note to ask Eugene about it later. Right now, she was too distracted to make herself remember something new. Besides, they weren't in need to break the silence. It was pretty comfortable and actually kind of nice.

She took a hold of his arm and squeezed it.

"Thank you." she sighed.

Eugene kissed the top of her head and smiled. "No problem, princess."

Rapunzel chuckled softly and closed her eyes. "Rapunzel." she corrected.

"Gesundheit."

They both shared a quiet laugh, their bodies shaking together, their hands entwined. Eugene planted a peck on her cheek and smiled, for he wouldn't trade her love for anything else.

..oOo..


End file.
